Big Brother: The Vampire Diaries
by TheMysterious1ne
Summary: There are 16 houseguests who are cut off from the outside world-no TV, no phone, and no internet-the only interactions is between themselves. Our fellow houseguests are having their eye out for the 500,000 dollar grand prize. It's a game full of secrets, twists, lies, and showmances. Welcome to Big Brother!
1. Chapter 1

**_I know I shouldn't have but I did-new story ya'll. My newfound love is Big Brother, this season is alright. But here is another featuring your favorite characters of The Vampire Diaries whoohoo!_**

 _ **I'm unsure on what format to use. Should I make different chapters for the competitions? Make a huge long chapter of the week? Omit DR sessions? Should I make it in the format of the show or livefeeds? At the time of now, I plan to omit DR sessions and make it in livefeed format like and probably have a huge long chapter of the drama during the week.**_

 _ **As for my fans following Winter is Coming. That fanfic is coming, inspiration is just blagh as of now. I will update during December because of school and senior year. Whoohoo!**_

* * *

 **The Vampire Diaries- Big Brother**

The one and only Julie Chen struts by, following Camera 1 move as she walks by corridor that connects the sitting room to the kitchen but not too far past the exit. She made sure to face Camera 1 to talk to the viewers at home. "In just moments a whole new group of Houseguests will embark on the craziest summer vacation ever. They will be locked inside this house for 3 months completely isolated and cut off from the outside world, these strangers will be under constant surveillance as these cameras and microphones will capture their every move one by one most of these Houseguests will get a one way ticket home leaving empty handed."

Julie faced towards the hallway camera, Camera 4, it instantly zoomed in to her face, "But for the last Houseguest standing this summer getaway will end with the $500,000 dollar grand prize-so fasten your seat belts because this summer will guarantee a bumpy ride." She made an entrance through the house exit doors. Greeted by avid Big Brother fans hollering and screaming in the audience.

"Good evening." The crowd ceased the noise as Julie speaks. "I'm Julie Chen. Welcome to the Big Brother two-night premiere event!"

Cheers stirred in the audience once again, after three more beats she spoke "And what an event it will be! Four twists, two competitions, and in just moments 16 complete strangers will move into the Big Brother house full of twists and secrets. But first we can't do anything without the Houseguests, so lets get this summer started. . ." The main studio camera pans to the main screen on an inside look of the Houseguests.

* * *

A woman immediately rushed a patient to the ER. Wheeling the patient away to their designated room, afterwards she grabbed a clipboard to check on some data-and that's when she squealed and scream with the Big Brother Key in hand.

"Hello everyone! I'm Meredith Fell and I'm living the dream as an ER nurse." The brunette woman stated. She is a real beauty, Meredith's teeth aligned with her innocent smile. She chatted happily; the ER room is set as her backdrop. Can this woman really take on the Big Brother house?

"I was bred, born and raised in Seattle, Washington. Seattle is the city and is my home forever. I even stayed here to attend UW and decided to go to their medical school here-which is how I ended up as an ER nurse."

Cameras directed their attention to the gorgeously dreary City of Seattle. There's the University of Washington, numerous signs of coffeehouses-especially Starbucks, signs of tech companies of both Amazon and Microsoft, and lets not forget the touristy area of the market down at Pike and Pine. The rain pours on cue too. "I don't mind the rain. The coffee here gets me going!"

"When I win 500 grand I plan to pay off my student loans and after that I will spend it on everything else I want!"

…...

Stunning. We get helicopter view of a college campus that is astounding. Especially one of the best, Harvard, there we get a closer look on one of the many people lying down on the lawn laughing with friends. When the brunette of the group with highlights digs in her bag she founds the Key, her and her friends squealed and jumped at her with excitement.

"Hi you guys!" The girl waved frantically, hands out exasperatedly. "I'm Megan the Megafan here! I am totally psyched to be picked for Big Brother! I cannot believe it!"

More exterior shots of Harvard are shown. "Next year, I'll be in my sophomore year here at this university. Like first I couldn't believe I made it to high school, then got accepted to the most prestigious universities, and now Big Brother?!"The Megafan here gawked on camera, the pretty green lawn was the backdrop, her face was priceless. "First my older brother watched it since season 8 and season 9, at that time I didn't understand because I was small but once I got older to watch episodes he told me on what was really going on since episodes don't reveal as much as live feeds-"

The camera cuts that part. Sorry about that but sometimes terrible editing makes it into the final cut, unfortunately in this case Megafan here is trashing the show on live TV when her segment came on-though how hard was it to cut that part out? Also here in Big Brother we never, I mean never ever, never ever, ever talk about season 9 here. That's just Big Brother rule.

"-I had a difficult life growing up, moving around and such, I'm not a military brat or anything. Only moved, it's a complex story for later. And as for my strategy? I plan to be the best friends with everyone in the house and float my way to the top!" Megafan here spread her arms in the air, signifying it as "the top." "All the way to 500k!"

…...

Whistle blows. Opposing players collide, or rather teammates practice their defense on the field. Another scene is cut to another guy catching a football, running it for a touchdown. Dramatically he took off his helmet, shaking off his sweat drenched golden locks. Next came his shirt, off. This dude has some ripped 6-pack abs, welp that'll get the ladies going for a spin. Not only that, when he smiles his pretty blue eyes flicker in the light and he has the cutest dimples. I wonder if he has dimples elsewhere…

That guy is our guy.

While his teammates do drills in the background our guy introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Matt and I'm here to play."

Cue more action packed drills full of testosterone young adult men. "I played football ever since I was little, throwing it around like a hot potato with my father and now it turned to this, right now I'm playing football here at the University of Oklahoma and its lit."

Camera is on a close-up on Matt, "I believe I will definitely win that 500k by all means necessary, all I need to do is win comps, and if comps require something physical then I'm on it! I'm not here to be all buddy buddy with everyone, but I will when I need to. As for a showmance -definitely. Hell, I can probably get the girl and the 500k, I'd shoot two birds with one stone there!"

Matt's segment ends with him finding the Key in his helmet at the locker room and his teammates huddling up, chanting their fight song, and hollering and jumping in celebration of Matt's invitation to the Big Brother house.

…...

A woman with several bags enters a store, browsing. She makes small chat with another girl about an outfit, not only the cameras are pointed towards her which makes is as obvious as ever that she's our girl, but what makes this woman special is how she appears to genuienely have a bubbly personality. In another scene at the same store the woman was digging in the jean pile and found the Key

She has pretty blonde hair accentuated with southern curls, this girl wore a sky blue vintage dress adorned with pink cowgirl boots, she also wears too much makeup for her own good but she looks so darn gorgeous in it already this girl is slaying before she could even talk.

Caroline sat on a bench to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes, the Miss Mystic Falls in Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Caroline here has a slight accent, its slight but not like that heavy Alabama or Arkansas southern accent. "There may be nothing but nothing in this small little town but it means something to me and others too. What I like about here is that it's a close knit community, I love to talk and converse with everybody, I know everyone and everybody-"scene cuts to people walking in the town and historic monuments- "I think I will use my converse skills to bring people together or use it as an advantage to the game, also I'm not good at exercise stuff so anything physical I'll definitely die at that."

Cue another act of Caroline sitting on the bench. "When I win 500k I think I will invest it in this town. Mystic Falls is special in my heart and this town is special to other people too. I want to help the community in some way!"

…...

He's tall, dark, and handsome. Not only that, but he's finished for a day of acting lessons, once he went rummaging through his bag he found the Key to the house. This guy howled in excitement. "Yeah!" Fist pumped.

"My name is Joshua-though I go by Josh-and I'm stoked! Yeah!" Josh did his failed attempt doing a lawnmower dance on camera, the cam had to quickly adjust the shot to film his move.

"I'm a fan of the show, but not a fan-fan who watches you 24/7-like some stalkers with no lives do." The camera zooms out to see a studio. "I'm a commercial and an extra actor. While I do like the idea of being a professional well-known actor, privacy is my favorite thing."

Cue the many scenes of Josh "acting." "I've been acting in commercials and TV for five years now and I love it. In the summers I teach an acting school for the youth here in the DFW area and also to inform them on what to expect in the entertainment industry as well, and its fun!"

Camera close-up on Josh as he stands with the mirror as his background. "I definitely have an advantage since I know how to act in situations that could benefit me, my social game will be A+. I will probably be just okay in competitions, I mean I used to play football between the time when I was 6 through 18 years old and 18 years old is not that long ago for me, though if I'm against a comp beast I'll be a sore loser."

"I don't know what I'll do with the 500 cheque, but I'll do something with it."

…...

Camera focus's on an jazz band playing at a bar. Eventually, its attention is at the bartender filling up glasses and chatting to people. Following, the bartender notices the Key as she clean tables. She hugged the precious Key.

"Hello, I'm Sophie Devereaux and I'm a bartender here at accentuated," she presented kind of flatly, music flared in the background, "it's cool living here in New Orleans." Cue exterior shots of the City of New Orleans and the French Quarter.

Everything about Sophie Devereaux oozes chill. Her clothes? Simple. Burgundy tank, cool black or navy blue jeans, her converse is cleaner than mines, also I love her skull necklace as well, and her shoulder tattoo is nicely done. I totally love this girl, and you definitely will too. Ahem, will have to because she will win Big Brother. And I mean it.

"Yeah, I've been here all my life but I'm not too stuck in the head with this city. I travel some." Sophie says, standing at her station, "fixing" a drink. "But I'd travel more when I get that 500k. I plan to go in the house, make friends with people who look like they can do things for me, and I'll talk my way out of shit."

…...

Tap dancing music flares, as well as the actual dancer. You see the shoes first, then the dancer. The dancer dances in Millennium Park here in Chicago. Mat in place and bowl out 'n' ready for change-open for business baby!

"I'm Stefan, for now I'm a street dancer," the handsome guy has dirty blond hair and adorable button brown eyes. He is so adorable and cute. He doesn't appear to have any flattering things on his physique', but this guy is the guy because he can tap dance, alright?

"I was laid off several months back, I've been unemployed for some time now, I've been to countless interviews, at this time I have nothing, and that's why I am here."

"I plan to do things such as: winning comps, and a stellar social game. I'll make sure I'm not too invested in love as much as I'm not obsessed with winning comps that'll make me a target to everyone and get people off my back by getting social."

…...

Camera focuses on a band in another bar. But this time more closely on the singer. Hmmm? Who could this one be? The lead is a tall young gorgeous lady, her accentuated hair is as flouncy as it can be. She's rockin' out in leather boots, fishnets, all accompanied by the black dress. The accessories are wild: various rings on all of her fingers, three (or four counting the choker) necklaces that appeared to be entangled forever, bracelets that bangled on the beat of her current single playing, and lastly her hoop earrings that are as big as her bracelets. After the performance, she was packing up and ready to go, only to find the Key to the house in her purse. She celebrated with her bandmates.

After she then gave her confessional. "Hello you guys, I'm Vicki, and I do this." She inferred and directed to the stage with her hands 'presenting.'

Next, there's montages of Vicki singing her heart out of what could have been an award winning performance if she ever sings good. "Singing is in my blood. It's everything to me. I'm doing whatever it takes to get myself out there whether it's YouTube covers, doing contests, or singing at local neighborhood festivals. I just have to get noticed, and Big Brother can possibly give me that break I've been waiting for. And with 500 grand I can use it to buy more equipment or travel more for gigs!"

…...

Zooming in on an eye-catching masterpiece of a detailed horse. Taking another closer look this masterpiece isn't even done! The artists brush still kept at it with the details. Sitting on a stool at his studio apartment, cluttered with both finished and unfinished artwork on top of many miscellaneous materials such as cloth and pure trash. The artist cursed, he forgot the other brush! Immediately he looked through the entire studio apartment. He looked through where he usually puts his paintbrushes, but it wasn't there. Lifted up the ground that had layers of cloth, underneath was stuff that he didn't need at the moment, even the Key to the Big Brother House. Once he did a double take the man took the Key from the ground and celebrated!

The man had dirty blond hair just like the Matt guy. But his physique is way too different, it doesn't appear that he will have competition between Matt and him. What can be so different about this guy?

With his crappy studio in the background, he conversaits with us in the foreground. "Hello, my name is Klaus. I'm so fascinated to get the opportunity to be on this show. This is complete madness right here."

Ahh, he's British. If he wanted to be on Big Brother then why the hell is he on the American show? Did he fill out the wrong application? "I know there is a UK version of the show, although I am unable to apply because of my citizenship status. But I know how to do American accents no problem."

Scene cuts to him talking to people and showing art at an exhibition. Close ups at artwork and sculptures. "I have been doing artwork for a long while now. Art is life. The first floor is my exhibit, where I showcase and sell my artwork. Though this is not the only place I showcase it there's online, several other exhibits down at Broadway or SoHo. I'm living the simple life."

Camera cuts to a Broadway sign, SoHo subway area, and pedestrians walking in New York City. Then to happy baby giggling and laughing with a woman, in an apartment.

"I'm married to my wonder wife, Hayley, and have beautiful 24-month-old daughter, Hope." Klaus says. Camera cuts to more scenes of a typical street in New York City. Okay, we get it, you live in New York. "The apartment and exhibition is my thing, after I do my thing up here I go down the street to retire for the evening and weekends to spend time with my family."

Camera pans to Klaus. Another close up. "I plan to lie and have secrets of course and negotiate my way out." He shrugged. "I don't know what I'm going to do in comps, depends on what the comps entails. Is it teamwork? Solo? Physical? Memory? We'll see. The first thing I'm going to do once I get into the house is conceal my accent, since most Americans perceptions of British people only consist of either James Bond or antagonist in films. And I do not consider myself a villainous person? Am I?" Klaus gave a light laughter. Creepy music plays in the background.

…...

Camera cuts to more scenes of New York City. Rather than showing southern Manhattan areas, its more of Hell's Kitchen and Harlem in the north-and eventually signs of Columbia University. Oh gods no. We're going to have two Ivy League students here?

Horns honk, taxis and cars whooshes away. Camera pans to the left to students on the steps of the steps of Barnard College Library and zooms in on our girl. She is pretty. The woman has hair past her shoulders, it looks like she either permed it or used a flat iron because she straightened it real nice. Her eyes pops out vibrantly with her beautiful brown skin tone. But how can a black girl like her survive in the Big Brother house? Like, seriously? The camera is all on her, she turned another page, and volia the Key to the Big Brother house! She held it up because she found the treasure.

"Hi," she greeted in the foreground, waving momentarily, "I'm Bonnie and as you can kinda tell, I'm a student here at Columbia University going on towards my junior year. I double major in Economics and Sociology."

Camera follows Bonnie as she walks a little bit. "I'm originally from Oakland, California but now I'm here and established myself as a New Yorker! It's not just about studying in Columbia, I also attend student clubs and the council here-occasionally I do let it all out and go to parties-"

Camera cuts to Bonnie getting involved in community by volunteering, Bonnie in a classroom being the leader, and Bonnie letting loose at a party, then back to Bonnie at a bench-"I am going to use my social skills to an advantage at the Big Brother house and see where it goes. It could either get me evicted or give me 500 grand for being such a social butterfly, I am horrid at all things physical like the comps here. As for the grand prize, I plan to go backpacking in places that has my target language-I'm not formally taking any language classes I'm using books, reference tables, flashcards, and the internet-but if you wanna know I'm learning Spanish, Arabic, Russian, Mandarin, German, Japanese, Korean." Bonnie smiles happily. "I plan to travel everywhere I want to go and probably pay my student loans off too."

…...

We got a clear view of Palo Alto, and it is gorgeous. Not only that, a montage of buildings that fits the feel of the valley. Then there's an office, and this guy in disgusting plaid shirt and unflattering jeans-which is awful because he is too cute to be looking like that.

We can safely assume this is our guy. He goes into a lounge and cafeteria type area for lunch time, opens his lunch and whatdoyaknow? The Big Brother Key. He celebrates. People stare. Awkward. He sits back down and does a mini celebration to himself. What a dork.

"Hello, my name is Jeremy," this stud says, "I just got this job working here at this company." Camera pans to the company's headquarters outside, the logo, and interior shots. Then back to him. "It's a small startup tech company, but it's getting notoriety as well. I'm happy with my life now, though sometimes there needs to be excitement, and that's why I want to be on Big Brother!"

"I'm single, so I'm ready for a showmance or finding the one." Ugh, as if. "I don't know how I'm going to play. To be honest, I only watched one or two seasons-" WTF?! Is this a recruit? C'mon production "-I'm not really a social person and I do not know if I can do the competitions. I can participate in the competitions, but win it? I don't know-" This guys is definitely going home this week- "But I do know, once I get my hands on that money I'm going to start my own company!"

This guy ain't serious is he? Bruh, you don't even know anything Jeremy.

…...

Flower montage of flowers. Not only flowers, but weird creepy looking plants and trees, and a girl's hands handling the pots of the plants. That's the one.

We got a wide shot of the girl digging up dirt from the ground. Like? Who digs up dirt in the ground in a pretty yellow sundress? Welp, it's easy to assume it's for aesthetic reasons. Anyways, she is another brunette woman but unlike Vicki the Rockstar this one has some soft catchy background music. I hope this sweet girl doesn't get heartbroken by getting involved in a showmance.

She was about to place the plant in the ground, but she sees the Key. Sundress girl had her hands to her chest in surprise, picked up the Key, and got up to hopping around. Then more girls in cute sundresses come into view surrounding her and celebrating. Whoo Hoo!

The sun perfectly highlighted her face as she introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Davina and I tend plants for a living in my family business Claire's Nursery while attending the local community college."

More plant montage. "It's a family business and it has stayed in business here in Hooks, Texas for years we even have another Claire's Nursery near Austin and in New Orleans through our extended family. We love the earth, I love the earth." Camera stills to the sign of the business and the business itself.

"My mother is a huge fan of this show, so I signed up for it, and here I am!" Davina is all smiles and giggles. She pulls her hair back constantly, it's a little windy out. She still slays. "With the 500,000 dollars I plan to use it for our business down here in the South."

…...

This man is just an average dude. An average tall, dark, and not-so-handsome guy, but at least he is not as weird looking as Jeremy. He quietly drinks at a bar, he fiddles with the Key in hand.

"Even though it doesn't look like it, I'm happy." The guy says. "I go by Kai and I plan to be the next Big Brother winner." Montage of the bar he's in. Open mic night. Camera goes back to him. "I don't really have many options, or much to do. So, yeah, that's basically it. Like, I live at my parents house and live in the same town since forever. I'm bored and with that 500 grand I can hightail out of here for somewhere else!"

…...

Here we have a traffic jams that occur constantly, Melrose Ave., stars on the pavement, and the Hollywood sign-aka L.A. or shall I say West L.A. We get a shot of an exterior shot of a decent apartment place, then the inside of the apartment place. There we see another brunette woman lounging around, she reads a magazine on the sofa of her all-white apartment with a view.

Sigh. She seems like one of those contestants who wants to do it "for the experience" instead of the money since she already has it.

We get a close up of her flawless legs, scanning from there to the torso of her-once again-reading a magazine. She finally notices us. She places the magazine down.

"Hello, I'm Elena and I am so grateful to be a part of Big Brother," her excitement is nonexsistent, she probably lost it after so many takes. Is this all she got? Probably there is a reason why we are not seeing her getting the Key."Obviously, I live here in L.A. and I work as a model."

Picture montage of her headshots and modeling that she has very risqué, Elena, risqué.

"Now, I know what you guys are thinking but I am not a stupid girl who wants to get her 15 minutes of fame or gets notice. I want the money and I'm gonna win it!" She snapped her fingers in a Z-formation. Uhh, okay Elena we get it.

An ultra-close up of Elena's face is happening. "I am going to have the flawless social game in Big Brother. I'm not even a social butterfly, I am a social angel. I most likely will not do well in the competitions, but that's what guys are for? Right?" She's got that internalized misogyny. "Since I'm a social angel I will get myself a boyfriend, that's right I said it, a boyfriend. I will get myself a boyfriend and have him do all the work, have good friends, if anything goes wrong I'll cry."

Elena nods, she's convinced that she can. "I'm not the perfect actress, but-"

I agree with the actress part but there is always some but at the end of it- "I can cry, watch."

Elena tries to cry on the spot. She can't. Elena laughs it off. "Tears are not coming out now, but they will when they can." This girl laughs it off some more. Okay then. Let's see.

…...

Lights flashes all over the place. Red, green, blue, yellow, and purple. Everyone is dancing on the dance floor, pumped up in the next track. Some is on beat, others way off. It's lit fam! Panda by Desiigner plays, the bass goes hard. People going at it.

As the song plays we get a close up on the DJ. He is a fine man, he is nice and easy on that smile there, I like his eyes. Remember when I said that black people don't do well in this game? Oh god. This is going to be terrible for him and the Bonnie lady.

The DJ turns the disc, which has the Key, he ripped the track up! When internmission plays he lets his friend take control as he took the mike. "Ayyy everybody! How ya'll doing tonight?"

The crowd hollered in agreement.

"This is your man DJ MG and I wanna let you know that I'm going to be on Big Brother!" More hollers and screams. I bet half the audience doesn't know what Big Brother is and just wants the next song to play.

We get DJ MG by himself in a booth talking to us. Music plays in the background. "Hello everybody at home. I'm Marcel Gerard, professionally I go by DJ MG, if it's just me and friends Marcel will do."

Marcel shrugged a bit. Sighed, and claps his hands once. He glanced at the camera with them nice eyes. It twinkled a little bit. "I got few moves up my sleeve, y'know. I'll give them girls in the house something to talk about, I'm the man. Ladies love me." He laughed and smiled for the camera. "As for the other guys who's gonna be there, I will beat them out in all the competitions. HOH, Veto, and what other tricks that you guys be trying to pull. I will come out with 500 grand."

…...

Rock music plays. All we see is angles, angles, and more angles of a '69 Chevy Camaro Convertible. Then we get a view of the ass of the guy fixing it up. It seemed ages until he finally rose from the hood of the car, Big Brother House Key in hand like he found it stuck in the engine. He did a victory dance in his garage, it ended with him tripping over a tire. How adorable.

This guy is pure hotness you guys. Not only he is tall dark and handsome, this guy has blue eyes. He smiled for a camera. The sound of a car engine roars in the background.

"Hello Hello, I'm Damon. Future winner of Big Brother. I came to win baby." He widens his eyes in emphasis. Dang, this guy is a werid hot kinda guy. We get an exterior shot of his house. Shots of Damon "fixing" cars.

"I live in Charlotte, North Carolina. I mostly live indoors with cars, so being in the Big Brother House will not be a big deal for me. I make a living fixing cars and that's about it with my life."

Now a shot of Damon. Hot. "Showmances don't get far in the game so I will not be in a relationship. But, if there is a chance I'm in a showmance there's not one ounce of me ever getting 'in love'"-he added airquotes to that-"or for it to go through outside of the house. Game comes before love-and in this case money goes before love."

* * *

"Hello again, viewers" Julie says once the ending scene ends. She gestured to the 16 people standing in two rows on-stage. "Here we have 16 lucky people who beat thousands to play the game. I am going to call out four people at a time to enter the Big Brother House."

The audience roared and clapped briefly. Julie Chen called out the first four. " Caroline, Marcel, Meredith, and Josh."

Caroline stepped down from the back row. Marcel made his way from the other end opposing the house door. Josh broke away from the center, as well as Meredith who was next to him. They all made their way to the entrance of the house.

Caroline and Meredith squeeled inside. The two girls interlocked hands and jumped around. Marcel went all bro on Josh, giving him a half-hug with a pat on the back. Caroline hugged tight on Josh. Meredith embraced Marcel. Marcel was taken aback at the blonde's tight embrace, while Josh felt relaxed in Meredith's arms.

"Davina, Matt, Vicki, and Jeremy." The next four went in and were greeted by the previous four wildly. The pack went their separate ways to oogle the theme of the house. Davina, Caroline, and Meredith were 'omgoshing the bathroom'; Matt, Jeremy, and Marcel were running around in the backyard; Josh was upstairs taking a look in the HOH room; and Vicki was the first to look in the three bedrooms downstairs with the other three girls caught up with her awestruckness in the cool themes, even the Have-Not rooms.

"Kai, Elena, Klaus, and Megan." The next four went in and went wild with the others. The last group waited patiently, wanting to go inside too to celebrate!

"And last, but not least, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, and Sophie." The last group went. The crowd went wild. "Welcome to Big Brother!"

…...

The Big Brother House them for this year is Movie Theatre themed.

The kitchen acts as a concession stand. Black is the background to the wild star and swirly curly purple galaxy designs of the countertops, on the kitchen island has baby blue neon lights to the side of it, stools were vibrant violet with sparkles on top. To top it all off, a large green neon sign hung above the kitchen 'Concessions,' four more signs were below were styled in a 1920's font labeled Pizza Popcorn Pickles and Peanuts.

The living room was the living room. It only matched the color themes as the kitchen to the furniture: two baby blue couches, two purple seats at the end, while the flat screen TV is on violet wall. The décor is cool: galaxy themed rug, unique contemporary coffee table, peanut themed lamp, statue with two acting masks, and a gigantic old school Now Playing sign with movies listed on the bottom.

The first room nearest to the corridor was the Old School Movie room. This room had vintage posters of Psycho, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Goldfinger, Casablanca, Treasure of the Sierra Madre, Treasure Island, The Graduate, and several more that decorated the wall. The covers on the beds have the same burgundy color while the sheets had names of more popular movies back in the day. The floor differed from both the kitchen and living rooms theme with Hollywood stars decorated across. Next to the door to the second room is a huge ticket booth.

Before getting in the second room there is a red carpet post over the door. Once you get that out of the way you just walked in the Red Carpet room! The room definitely has red carpet, the walls have pictures of both infamous and famous styles of celebrities on the red carpet at movie premieres. There is Marilyn Monroe famous mermaid gown, Paul Newman in his tux, Audrey Hepburn's elegant dress with a cute pixy cut hair, Princess Grace of Monaco is on here too and several other actors and actresses in black and white pictures on the walls. There were also little cameras and camera flashes decorated as well to separate the space between on photo and another.

The Have-Not room has theatre seats to be the Houseguests beds. Once you enter the room the wall across has a huge "screen" that is black on the other two walls on the side has curtains. This Have-Not room is the movie theatre room.

On the other side of the house there's the bathroom and the sitting room area.

The bathroom is gorgeous. What I love about the bathroom is how there are little lights surrounding the bathroom mirror at the main sink/counter area and also on the mirrors in the corner where the sitting area is. The sitting area has a huge bench seat on the side that has the 'Director's' seat look, another huge seat area that's literally in the corner is red and is an actual lounge seat with cushions, and next to that is more seating. The only thing I don't like about the bathroom is it has awful ugly purple carpet.

In front of the bathroom there is a sitting room area. It resembles a Black Box. We got mirrors on three walls. The couches are contemporary style with no feet, they are held by the wall to get a floating effect. In one corner area near the door there is a huge film camera, it's obviously a prop, along with a faux studio lights on the other side of the door.

Outside in the backyard we got a huge pool in the shape of a circle and balls of popcorn floaties. Far side from the house is the hammock and across from that is the workout area with equipment. The pool table and laundry area on in the same place. On the outside of the house the walls were styled in cool designs of old cars, film camera, people having a good time going to the movies, and more popcorn.

Lastly, let's see the HOH room. The stairs were pitch black, no sparkles, the railings were coated and finished in a gold look. Nice. In the foyer area there are cool looking egg and bean bag chairs with adorable stuffed animals. Awww. Two weird silver coffee tables have games such as checkers and mancala, there's only one end table with two chairs and it's obvious that a chessboard is there.

The HOH room is wild. The covers of the bed is burgundy, the couch is bright red as well as the plastic chairs on the side, the coffee table and the two end tables are a light grey or silver color, and the huge rug underneath is faux fur of a bear. The 60 inch TV across from the king sized bed is a new improvement from the previous season. Further in the room, the bathroom is pretty nice, it has a contemporary industrial look with the light grey color throughout.

There's that. The theme of the Big Brother House.

…...

Everyone cheered and celebrated together. Clinging the drinks of their champagne. Bonnie, Caroline, and Sophie chatted about life. Matt, Marcel, Jeremy and Stefan talked football. Klaus and Josh got into a deep conversation about the orchestra. Elena and Vicki complemented their clothes and where they've got it from, and also describe their styles. Megan and Davina talked about plants, ur um well Davina-Megan listened. Meredith chatted with Damon while Damon charmed the woman.

Cling cling. "Hey everyone, quiet down, let's sit down and have a big ol' happy introduction!"

Everyone gathered to the living room and took their spots.

"I'll go first since I brought everyone here together," Damon stood up. Wow. My man's looking good. The plain black shirt hugged his torso, them chinos did wonders to his legs, and his combat boots are fabulous.

"My name is Damon, I'm 26 years old, and I'm a mechanic." He tilted his drink as a touche', everyone cheered as he sat back down.

The woman with a pretty pink bubblegum dress, stood up, quite fast though. "Whoa," she regained her balance on her heels, then stood slowly.

"Sorry about that, anyways, I'm Davina Claire, a 23 year-old woman who is saving the world by planting plants. I help in my family's business Claire's Nursery selling flowers and trees to the public." The group applauded.

Elena eyed the petite girl.

Ugh Elena not everyone can be a flawless model who can wear 5 inch heels like you, babe.

Elena wore an eye-catching sleeveless blue tube dress, she wore higher heels than that girl Davina and manages to not practically fall on the person behind her. "Hello!" She waved her glass. She made eye contact with everyone as she introduced herself, especially the Stefan guy. "I'm Elena, I'm 22 and I work as a model." Houseguests then clapped and hooted for her.

The next guy stood. He looks so fine in that plaid shirt, his sleeves are rolled up giving us access to his arms and veins, his blue pants look plain, and he wore some Timberland boots. Not fancy, but he's still hot. "Hello everyone, I'm Matt and I play football at University of Oklahoma." Cheer erupts.

The next person stands. She's the chill girl. Her black skinny jeans are awesome, they have that ripped effect on her knees, she wore a black over-the-shoulder shirt that displayed her wicked shoulder tattoo.

"Hi you guys, I'm Sophie 28-years-old and I work as a bartender in New Orleans." 'Ooohhh's' and impressive nods.

Ugh not him. At least his blazer looks good, though with jeans? "My name is Jeremy, I'm 25-years-old and I work as an engineer in California." Clapping ensued.

"Hi you guys!" A happy blonde waved. The yellow flowy dress matched her personality well. "I'm Caroline Forbes, 23-years-old, beauty queen alumni as Miss Mystic Falls, I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia, and I work as a school teacher!"

The next guy stood. He is completely underdress for the occasion, I'll give him a pass since he's so freakin' hot. White shirt, grey jeans, and converse. "I'm Stefan, 27-years-old, from Chicago, and I'm a tap dancer." Some of the girls squeeled.

"Show us a quick trick!" Davina says. Stefan obliged and showed a quick trick with his feet. More girls squealing. Guys inwardly grown at their newfound competition.

"Hi." The next girl waved once she stood.

Some people's reactions to this woman's outfit was cruel. Elena and Caroline gave out disgusted looks. Damon, Matt, and Marcel eyes popped out. While the rest of the room tried to not judge a book by its cover.

The woman wore black leather shorts with fishnets, her shoes are black but the heels are clear, the bangled bracelets on her were noisy, her shirt was a bralet that had less bra and more boob.

"I'm Vicki and I'm 32-years-old and I'm the lead singer of my band called IchiRukiRen." No one immediately clap, after a pause Bonnie decided to clap to get the rest of the houseguest to clap, because that's just rude.

He sighed. "I'm Joshua, but I go by Josh, and I come from the Dallas-Fort Worth area in Texas. I work as an actor." The usual clapping thing routine happened once again.

The brunette woman stood. She looks fancy today wearing a hip-hugging green dress. The V-neckline gave her boobs justice.

"Hello! I'm Meredith Fell and I work as an ER nurse in the beautiful city of Seattle." When she sat back down she inwardly cursed herself for forgetting to say her age. People clapped anyway and moved on.

"Whatssup everybody?!" Everyone hollered and cheered for the next guy standing. The one with the nice eyes. He gave out his best smile. "This is your boy Marcel Gerard, I'm 27. Professionaly I'm known as DJ MG."

He caught eye of all the girls, eventually catching eyes with Bonnie, putting her on the spot. "And I'm here to have a good time, if you know what I mean." Everyone hooted with laughter. Bonnie was not having it, she gave off her resting bitch face.

Everyone toned it down when it's his turn. This guy looks like a slop. Does he not want to be here? "Hello, I'm Kai. I just turned 29 and I work at a pizza place." He says flatly. Initially, no one clapped for him, like what Bonnie did the previous time Davina clapped for him and eventually everyone cheered him on. The next one stands.

"Good evening," hearing his American accent is weird, "I'm Klaus, 36-years-old and I work as an artist in New York City." Claps followed.

The next girl slays. Burnt yellow pops her skin color so graciously, the dress was long sleeve and hip-hugging. Did I mentioned it was backless? She took a deep breath. "Hi, I'm Bonnie and I also live in New York City and I work at a grocery store." More claps followed.

"Hello Hello you guys!" The last person said enthusiastically, she waved dorkily. "I'm Megan, right now I'm a student! I don't usually work but when I do, I do internships"-everyone laughed at that-" its really good on how we are all here together in Big Brother. Cheers to 'made it!'"

Megan held up her champagne glass, everyone did so too. "Made it!"

"Houseguests," Julie came up on the living room screen, "it's time for the first Head of Household competition. Are you ready?"

* * *

 _ **There's that. This was an idea conceived just yesterday. On Microsoft this was 14 pages. 14 PAGES. I cannot believe myself.**_

 ** _Like I said in the beginning that Winter is Coming, is Coming. I have to finish the outline first and all, also I have a life. It's senior year. As of now I'm 1) studying for the New SAT in October 2) Getting ready for school at the end of this month 3) Writing College Essays. I hope and pray that I get selected in my dream college, oh what a dream._**

 _ **Like it? Love it? Follow and Fav! Remember to Review!**_


	2. HOH: Week 1

_**Was not sure if I want to post this HOH competition. This is a vital part of the show, did not want to make an HOH competition because of it's format. For next year I plan to make a "feed-like" chapters. So the next chapters will be in kinda weird formats just cause I want them to mimic feeds as much as possible rather than the actual show that is edited. Live feeds is "real-time" raw footage of the houseguests doing stuff plus drama.**_

 _ **For those of you who are unfamiliar with the show here is some vital information you need to know:**_

 _ **HOH = Head of Household**_

 _ **OTB = On The Block (Up for eviction/leaving competition)**_

 _ **HG = Houseguests**_

 _ **POV = Power of Veto**_

* * *

The houseguests hollered in excitement as they entered the backyard. All were dressed in the fanciest threads-guys wore suits and the girls wore elaborate gowns. Each suit tie was color coordinated with a woman's dress.

The backyard set had wallpaper on the main wall that has Big Brother logos on diagonally. On the main set were small props such as shrubs. The main set encompasses of a long red carpet decorated with red carpet chains on the side, in the front was either a projector or a camera.

"Welcome houseguests," Julie Chen boomed in the intercom, "to the first head of household competition—"whoohoos whooed—

"—In this first HOH competition lucky gents escort the ladies on to the red carpet in pairs. Each male has a tie that matches a woman's dress by color, colors will be announced shortly. The goal is to successfully read the projector without getting distracted in the process. If one of the pair wins the head of household competition he or she is unable to put his or her partner on the block, pairs will change from one competition to this next. Good luck houseguests!"

"Blue."

Klaus and Caroline were up first. Klaus lend his hand out for Caroline, Caroline politely took his gesture and escorted her to their spot. They took their mics and headed on to their X's, which were marked for them to stand.

To silence the quietness Marcel hooted. "You go Caroline!" Everyone else then cheered on for both Klaus and Caroline.

"Hello, we are at the—" Caroline read but stopped once gusts of wind blew on her right side. Lifting her dress up, though all the female houseguests were wearing tights. She missed a couple of words though- "premiere. I..I..I'm Caroline-shit-" the wind nearly knocked off her heels.

"You got this Klaus and Caroline!" Bonnie cheered out as the others dwindled down.

"You can do this!" Davina follows after.

Now more cheering is going on.

"—and I'm Klaus." Klaus still stands. This gent right here doesn't have to wear any heels but have to keep his balance because of Caroline's death grip. "Today we will be checking out the latest-goddamn it-" The red carpet moved in a zig-zag motion. Klaus lost his balance, but Caroline lost all of her balance. Klaus attempted to help the poor girl, she keeps on losing her footing.

"Blue. Time is up." Julie announced. Wow, and right when Caroline regained her posture too. Tsk tsk tsk.. what a shame.

"Red." Stefan and Sophie. The previous couple exchange their microphones as they exited the platform. Once Stefan and Sophie stepped on the X it was game time.

When Stefan and Sophie reign the spotlight houseguests hollered.

"Hello we are at the Big Brother premiere, here in LAuuuuhhhh-" Sophie paused for a moment as the wind blew her dress up. She paused to focus on balancing— "I'm Sophie—"

"—and I'm Stefan." Stefan bellowed. The wind blew harder and the bottom of his suit jacket is flapping up. "Today we will be checking out the latest trends on the red carpet, not only that but we are also going to see-"

 _CA-CAW CA-CAW_

Bird poop landed on the two. It delayed Stefan a bit. "—your favorite houseguest. Zingbot."

Other houseguest boomed in excitement.

"Oh, my god," Megan the Megafan says, "Zingbot is coming! This is all too soon!"

"Whoohoo!" Vicki cried out.

"Zingbot, who is zingbot?" The guy next to Megan questioned.

Megan laid a hand on his shoulder with false sincerity. "Oh Damon, a grateful person would've gladly took your spot." Damon eyed her.

Damon tapped Bonnie to get her attention. "Did you see that?"

"What?" Bonnie turned to Damon, who interrupted her conversation with Davina. "What happened?"

Damon leaned over to whisper. "Nerdy girl over here says—"

"Red your time is up!" The houseguests didn't get the chance to see Zingbot yet. Stefan and Sophie had a fall out with the red carpet. Literally.

"Purple." Right on time. It's Damon and Bonnie's turn. Let's see how this goes…

"Hello we—" Bonnie gripped Damon's arm because of the moving carpet. He grunted and cringed. "—we are at the Big Brother premiere, here in LA. I'm Bonnie."

Damon slowly turned his neck towards Bonnie"—AND I'm Damon." He raised her eyes to signal her to get the hell off from him. She just loosened up her grip, the red carpet wiggles faster.

"Today we will be checking out the latest—fuck—" rain began to pour. Then wind. Now with both of them together it's a complete disaster!" —trends on the red carpet—"

"DAMON!" Bonnie fell backwards.

Damon looked over briefly, but continued on. "—not only that but we are also going to see your favorite houseguest Zingbot—"

 _CA-CAW CA-CAW_

A huge hunk of white bird poop fell on Damon, and only on Damon.

"Purple your time is up!"

"Pink." Next up is Davina and Marcel.

"You got this you guys!" Bonnie says as she walks past the couple.

"Yeah Marcel you go and get it!" Matt cried. Others followed their cheers.

"Hell-goofballs-" The carpet only started to wiggle slightly but Davina is already starting to fall. She's only used to wearing flats! I like how in this comp the women are wearing heels while Production here is doing this shit that can pose a serious injury on these girls. Like, seriously? Who, on the board, passed this up? "—we—gosh darn it—are at the Big Brother premiere—ass-trology—here in LA—"

Everyone in the background cracked up. Why can't this girl even curse? Lmao. She's adorable. "I'm Davina." She had her arms out like she was surfing while she balanced.

Marcel stretched an arm over her shoulders to kept this girl steady. "—And I'm Marcel. Today we will be check-"

Sounds of lawnmowers boomed in the background. Marcel and Davina were hit by flying leaves and debris of sticks. Marcel tried to avoid getting his using one hand to block the sticks and the other to keep Davina from falling"—ing out the latest trends on the red carpet, not only that but we are also going to see-"

A huge naked blow up doll fell on them. Davina was the one who fell first, though her grip on Marcel made him fell too.

The other houseguests cheered for them to get back up.

"Pink your time is up."

"Orange." Josh and Vicki.

"Hello we are at the Big Brother premiere here in LA. I'm Vicki—" WTF? This girl delivered this flawlessly. In the previous time with the other women when the carpet just started moving they struggled. What gives? Welp, she is a rockstar. The wind went from 0 to a 100 real quick.

It was Josh's turn. It took several seconds for him to realize Vicki's done. "And I'm Josh. Today we will be checking out the latest—" Finally. A guy fell first. Josh quickly jumped right back up— "trends on the red carpet, not only that but we are also going to see your favorite houseguest. Zingbot."

"After his initial break on Big Brother Zingbot decided to venture off into other opportunities such as starring, producing, and directing his own films. Let's give it up for Zingbot!" Okay, okay, okay? How does this girl do it? During all of this rain was getting rainy af and it was getting windy af. This girl is immune to standing in 6-inch heels!

Zingbot came all dressed up in his cute little bowtie. "Heellloooo thheeerrrreeeee!" He waved from the entrance of the platform.

Everyone whooed at the sight of Zingbot.

"You two seem to be under the weather, Zing!" He laughed as he walked by the two.

"How does it-"

"Orange your time is up."

"ZING!" Zingbot laughed manically making an exit. "You can wish to see me next time lovebirds, ZA-ING!"

"Yellow." Elena and Matt.

Elena struts her way to the carpet. Leaving poor Matt, who initially was taking his time, behind. Noticing this, Matt rushed up to catch up to her. He made it to his spot.

"Hell-NO—," Elena grabbed Matt's shoulder for balance to stand on the moving carpet. Everyone hooted because of the hilarity "—sorry I meant hello—" She smiled apologetically.

"—we are at theBig Brother premiere herahhhh—" Elena fell. "Goddamn it! Ugh my ankle!"

Matt tried to help her up. "Can you get up? Did you injure your ankle?"

"Hell yes!" Elena groaned as Matt gets Elena off from the ground. "Who's idea was it to make a comp which includes a flying carpet with some heels? Obviously a team of 5 men in a board room who never understand the struggles of wearing 7 inch heels!"

"Can we get some help out here?!" Matt has Elena's arm around her shoulder as she hopped on one foot.

 ***SCREEN TURNS TO FISH** *

"Green." Julie booms. It's Megan and Kai's turn.

Here's a summary of what happened in the past ten minutes: Production got Elena on a stretcher and took her to the DR, Production also gave out an apology to the female houseguests for inappropriate footwear for the comp, and because of that they switched out Meredith's and Megan's heels for flats. Watch one of them win the comp—and if neither one of them don't then idk.

"HelloweareattheBigBrotherpremierehereinLAI'mMegan—" Megafan here talks so fast it sounds like she conjoined her words into one huge sentence. Rain poured heavily. Megan jumped up and down in the cold weather.

Kai gave her a dazed look "—what?—" he realized it was his turn. The carpet started to wiggle. "Ohwwaaahhh, and I'm Kai. Today we will be checking out the latest trends on—" A huge beach ball flown down and knocked Kai back. He tries to get up—

"Kai!"

"Green your time is up."

"Last but not least, Brown." Meredith and Jeremy.

"Hello we—" Bird poop splat on the pair.

"Ewww!" Meredith wiped the crap off from her before she continued. "are at the BigBrother premiere here in LA I'm—" The sound of a lawnmover roared. Debris decorated the air. "—Meredith."

"And I'm—" Jeremy hopped three times as the carpet wiggles. He kept it on his toes. "Jeremy. Today we will be checking ou—oh god!" Jeremy fell on Meredith.

"Eek!" Meredith shrieked as she fell backwards.

"Sorry." Jeremy mouthed.

"Brown your time is up!" Julie Chen roared.

"Congratulations Houseguests, you have all completed the very first Head-of-Household Competition of this season." The host states over the intercom. "The couple who won the Head-of-Household competition is Josh and Vicki. You two have five minutes to deliberate on who gets to be the HOH." __

* * *

 _ **Need honest opinion on this please! Review!**_


End file.
